


A Conversation with Friends & Family

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Forgiveness, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Where Harry confronts his friends and tries to get advice from his mother.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Cafe Saga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	A Conversation with Friends & Family

Harry knew that this wasn't going to go well. He didn't want to be angry and confrontational with his friends, but he was furious. He was sure that Ron and Hermione were going to be just as combative.

He knocked on the door to Hermione's parents house, trying to keep his composure. The last thing he actually wanted was to come off aggressive. He wanted to appear his usual normal self. He took a deep breath in, breathing out as the door opened, revealing Hermione. 

"Oh, Harry, I wasn't expecting you," she said, surprised.

"Your parents home?" he asked.

She frowned. "No. Why?"

"I have a few questions."

"Oh, well, come in."

"Hey Harry," Ron said from the lounge, TV on, the chattering from the onscreen characters hardly noticeable. 

"Hey. What the hell is going on?" Harry asked, knowing opening with that passive aggressive shit wasn't great, but he had gone ahead and done it anyway.

Hermione looked at Ron who looked back at her. "Um... what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Saying that I cheated on Sev? Knowing he was nearby. Why did you try and break us up?"

Ron pointed at Hermione. "It was her idea."

Hermione rested her hands on her hips. "You agreed with me Ron. You said that Harry would be better off with Ginny since her and Dean were always breaking up and getting back together."

"Yeah, well, I think Dean and Ginny are pretty serious now."

Harry rubbed his temples. "Wait... you know I'm not attracted to Ginny. Anyway, Sev and I have been together for a couple of years now. Maybe you should just accept that he is a part of my life."

"It's hard. I still think you could find someone else."

"I don't understand why you can't just accept us. I love Severus more than anyone. He means the world to me."

"I just think he is... weird."

"And I think he is perfect. Please just be respectful. I love him so much. He is the best thing that's happened to me."

"I know you think that, but how can you really be sure?" she asked.

"Hey, uh, let's just call it a truce, shall we?" Ron said, standing up and walking over to them. "I mean, sure, Severus is a little eccentric but... I mean, he tolerates us."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Fine. We will call it a truce. But that doesn't mean I have to like him. Just tolerate him."

"Good. That's all I want."

"So will you be coming to the engagement party next Saturday?" Ron asked meekly.

"I will be. Hopefully I'm not being uninvited to drinks this Friday. Let me know if you change your minds." He turned and walked out of the house, still feeling angry. He felt like he couldn't calm down. He didn't hate his friends, but he hated the feeling that they would never accept Severus. Tolerate? Sounded like bullshit.

He wanted to drive home and just hide inside with Severus, but instead he found himself driving to his parents house. His mother, who was out the front in the garden, waved at him when she saw him. He parked the car and got out. 

"Hey Harry, wasn't expecting you here. This is a nice surprise," she said, pulling him into a hug. "How are you?"

He hugged her back. "Not great," he sighed.

"Did Severus hurt you?" she asked, frowning.

"What? No. Why would you-?" He sighed, deflated. "You think Severus is capable of that?"

"I don't know Harry. I just never see him. He won't talk with us, he doesn't come to dinner on Saturday nights-"

"Because dad treats him like shit. Why does everyone treat Severus like shit?" He sat on the ground, frustrated that no one, even after all this time, could see what he saw. He shook his head. "I love him so much, but everything is so hard because of it. I don't know what to do. It makes me not want to see anyone else anymore. I just wish I could stay home with him all the time."

Lily sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "That isn't a healthy thought Harry. What happened? Why do you think you feel this way?" 

"My friends lied to Sev and said I was cheating on him... and I just feel so... betrayed... and so angry. I went and saw them," he sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"I think the best thing to do is just to talk it through with them, and then try and patch things up. Ron and Hermione have always been good to you."

"You know, sometimes I don't think they really are."

"Well, just give it some time."

"They tried to break Sev and me up, and I find that just so gross. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore."

She kissed his cheek. "Harry, I know it seems hard, but your friends are there for you. It can be hard to see it now, but they love and appreciate you. You know that. And they really just want what's best for you. Do you want to come in for something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm really not hungry."

She nodded. "Does Sev ever try and stop you from coming to see us?"

"No," Harry laughed. "He makes me come here even when my hangovers are really bad."

She seemed surprised. "Really?"

"He drives me here most of the time. That's why I always leave at ten thirty. Because that's when he comes to pick me up."

"Does he really not come in because of James?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Don't tell dad that. It isn't fair that I told you this. Severus doesn't know that I'm even here right now."

"Does he need to know?"

"No, it isn't like that. He doesn't keep tabs on me. Fuck."

"Language."

"Mum, really?" he asked.

"I'll let it slide this time. Next time Sev drops you off he should come in. It would be nice of him to do so."

"I'll ask him. I make no promises." He stood up. "Sev has green thumbs too," he said, looking at the flowers. "I feel a little jealous that I didn't inherit that from you. I think I would like to be able to help him in the garden."

"What is he growing?"

"I have no idea. I don't know anything about plants mum."

She chuckled. "I know." She stood up and walked over to him. "Harry, don't throw away your friends because of Severus. Your friends are so much more important."

He frowned, not liking how that had been phrased. He decided not to reply to that. "I'm guessing dad isn't home?"

"No. He had a meeting today."

Harry nodded. "I think I should go."

"Harry, I want you to know that I am always here for you. If you ever need me I am just a phone call away, a thirty minute drive away... I'll come to you if I need to."

"I know mum. Thank you." He gave her a hug, getting back in the car and driving home.

...

He found Severus in the garden. He smiled to himself, walking over and standing next to him. "Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Shit."

He nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Severus raised a brow. 

"Maybe."

Severus sat down on the bench, beckoning Harry to join him.

Harry sat down, looking at Severus and telling him about his day; confronting his friends, and he even admitted to him about seeing his mum, and telling her about Severus' reluctance to attend dinner due to James.

"Speaking of your friends, perhaps its best to forgive and forget."

Harry looked at Severus. "I know you don't believe that."

"I also don't want you to lose your friends because they don't like me. I am used to being disliked, but I don't want that for you. But, in saying that, I won't make up your mind for you. Only you can decide what you want."

Harry sighed, leaning against him.

Severus pulled him into a hug. "I will start joining you at your parents for dinner, if that is what you want."

"I want you to do what you want. What feels right for you."

"Then I will join. I can tell it would mean a lot to you."

Harry sighed. "I am predictable, and a terrible person."

"Not at all. Dramatic on occasion? Perhaps, but not predictable, nor terrible."

Harry chuckled to himself. "Well, I would like it if you joined me. Even if it's just once."

"I should have made an effort long ago," Severus sighed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Harry felt secure, safely wrapped in Severus' arms. He wanted his friends and family to understand that he truly couldn't have had this life with anyone else.


End file.
